Memories
by Lucks
Summary: Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine stood atop a hill. The breeze was ever so soft. It blew pass them, twirling around their rosy cheeks, their locked lips, their entwined fingers. They reminisce.


** Author:** Lucks

** Summary:** Connie Moreau and Guy Germaine stood atop a hill. The breeze was ever so soft. It blew pass them, twirling around their rosy cheeks, their locked lips, their entwined fingers. They reminisce.

** Genre:** Romance

** Rating:** Teen

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Connie or Guy (though I wish I owned all of the Ducks). I do, however, own the story, so please don't take anything.

** A/N:** This is a short onefic. Later I may add it to the other, longer fic I'm writing! Thank you! R and R please! Also, just so's ya know, the title of this is based on the song from Cats, the musical. Now, as I write this, I can still hear the little girl from School of Rock screeching the words. Haha! Enjoy

**_ Memories _**

Guy grabbed Connie's hand and pulled her out of the car. "Come here. There's something I want to show you."

Connie laughed and hurried after him. "Guy, where are you taking me?"

Guy turned around and looked directly into her hazel eyes with his own baby blue ones. "Come away with me." He whispered. Then he pulled up to the very top of the hill. The hill over looked the little pond where Connie and Guy first had Pee Wee hockey. The pond was no longer frozen and the dark water reflected the moon and stars.

Connie made her way on top of the hill and looked down. She smiled and squeezed Guy's hand. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her long brown hair. "You're beautiful." He whispered back to her.

Connie smiled as he wrapped his arms around her small body, holding it tightly. She closed her eyes and remembered the first time on that pond with Guy.

_ It had been a fairly nice morning. Well, nice except for the thick banks of snow that lined the little pond. The pond was frozen over with an extremely thick layer of ice. Connie walked over to a little wooden park bench and took a seat next to Guy. She smiled softly at him and then began to lace up her ice skates. _

_ "Hi, Connie." Guy smiled back and finished lacing up his own skates. He waited for her to lace up her own, then he stood up. "Come on, let's go." He held out his hand to help her up. _

_ Connie looked up and squinted because of the sun. Noticing his outstretched hand, she smiled and gladly accepted. She stood up and within seconds, she ran smack into Guy and the two of them toppled over, giggling like the pair of twelve year olds they were._

The thought caused Connie to chuckle a little, quietly to herself.

"I was having a flashback." She snorted. "About when we first came to the pond. Remember that? When Pee Wees started."

Guy laughed. "Yeah, I remember. We couldn't skate if our lives depended on it."

Connie chuckled again and nodded in agreement. She sighed with a soft smile and looked up into his eyes. The light of the moon reflected off of them just like it had the pond.

Guy bent down and pressed his lips softly against hers. Connie returned the gesture and Guy smiled, remembering.

_ The Ducks had just won the Pee Wee Championship game. Everyone was cheering loudly. They all ran to the center of the ice. Guy rushed over to Connie, cheering excitedly. They hugged. He didn't have a clue (or care) what he was doing. He just sort of pushed his lips right against hers. That was their first kiss. Not very romantic, but it was a kiss. A kiss to remember. _

Guy sighed. "I love you, Connie Moreau." He mumbled into her lips.

"I love you too, Guy Germaine."

So there they were. They kissed again. They stood atop that hill. The breeze was so soft. It blew about them, twirling around their rosy cheeks, their locked lips, their entwined fingers. And they remembered. Together. As one. Memories.

** A/N:** So… I hoped you liked it. It was really really short, and I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm in the process of writing another fic based on Connie/Guy, Charlie, and Julie/Portman and Julie/Adam, so yeah… (all in one fic, ooooh!) And I might add this as part of one of the chappys, extending it, of course. So yeah, please please pretty please review, it would mean so much to me! Thanks!


End file.
